


Pledge of Loyalty

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Auras, Contracts, I seriously have no idea what im doing, M/M, Magic, Summoner! Cecil, Summoner! Will, Supernatural Elements, Witch! Lou, demon! nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: In a world wherein your status is determined by your ability to summon and perform a contract with supernatural beings, Will Solace is considered an anomaly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look I started a fic that I may not be able to finish but I did it anyway. *shrugs*

 

At the age of six, Will Solace was supposed to already be able to perform his first contract. It wasn't something major, just a simple contract spell to summon a spirit animal they can call as companions. A small animal they can play with, befriend and most probably stay together with for maybe for a short period of time or as long as their human lives would thrive.

His entire sixth year of age came and passed by, the kids his age had all managed to make their first contract.

He never did.

* * *

He was eight when the jeers and taunts began. Started by some and slowly being fueled by other until almost everyone added their two cents of insult. They called him an outcast. The family disgrace. He wasn't a simple case of what people can call a late bloomer. He was different. A bad luck.

Will Solace is an anomaly.

So people stayed far away from him. Afraid that whatever bad luck surrounding him would rub on their very being.

And his family? His family told him it is fine and that they still love him no matter what. Good choice of words. Ones that are phrased correctly and might have been convincing if only it hadn't been spoken with much force and with eyes mirroring nothing but disappointment. They might not have voiced it out but he can feel their displeasure. For them, he's a disgrace. He, after all, had given his family nothing but shame.

He was eight years old. Unfairly still too young and yet Will Solace already felt alone.

* * *

He was ten when Will found a true friend, someone he confided in and one who never judged his so-called inabilities. Cecil is a good kid, someone with a knack for putting himself in a lot of trouble but one who stood by his side. Aware of all the fleeting harsh words and insulting looks being thrown on the kid he had befriended and yet Cecil chose to stay.

They were thirteen when Cecil perfected his first major summon with a golem named Sherman. He is proud of his friend's achievement but Will would be lying to himself if he denied that pang of jealousy that made its way on his very being.

Cecil and Sherman's personality had clashed and they never got along and the contract was broken within the first month

They were fifteen when Cecil formed a contract with a young witch named Lou Ellen.

* * *

At the age of sixteen, Will Solace is still considered as an anomaly. Most are above him, even the younger ones are to surpass him without much effort. For them, he was the very idea of a good joke. The kind of story adults would use to younger children to give them a spook and have them sleep without protest at night.

He was a disgrace to their society. He was a loser. An outcast. He will never ever fit into what they consider normal.

"It's fine, Will. You'll do better next time, I'm sure" Cecil tried to pacify his friend as his contracted partner, Lou Ellen walked behind them with a spell book on her hand and is currently in her human form. Her usual witch girl gets up and light green colored skin ditched out to blend more with her human contractor and his kinship.

"What's the point in boosting my spirit up all the time when we both know it isn't possible for me to perform a contract anyway?" Will spoke as he readjusted the straps on his backpack and again trying as much to ignore the look of sneers people are giving him. "People are right, I won't amount to anything"

"Will don't speak that way!" Cecil scolded his best friend with a frown. "Don't just give up!"

"Well, it's true. I'm the only one here who can't make a single contract. Let's face it, I'm nothing but a piece of -

-I want to see it!" Lou piped up, effectively cutting whatever Will is about to say as she walked a few steps ahead of the two boys just to stop and face them with seriousness.

"See what?"

"Will performing a contract spell. Duh," The witch rolled her eyes at her contractor.

"You've already seen me trying to perform a contract, Lou" Will reminded "And you know it yourself that nothing will come out of it"

The witch girl shook her head "It's just that, I've been thinking of reasons why you can do a summon... okay there's something I have in theory. Something I'm not quite sure about and I need to see you create a contract circle to see if my assumptions are right. Just try and trust me with this one?"

Will stared at the witch, unsure before finding himself agreeing.

* * *

"Oh. So that is the reason why. My first hunch is actually right" Lou Ellen made a comment as she examined the newly drawn summoning circle on the floor. "Now I know why your unable to summon any kind of contract"

Will looked at the witch with confusion "What do you mean?"

"Your summoning circle. It's wrong" Lou stated as a matter of fact.

"What do you mean it's wrong?" Cecil examined the circle "It's how everyone else makes them. From the circle to the ancient symbolism at the end of the star's points and the words in between"

"No, that's not what I meant. This circle is perfectly well drawn and in any other case, let's say another summoner using it, it would have worked fine," Lou took a pause "But not for Will. If only I had been a lot closer during your other summons, I would have known about this a lot earlier"

"I'm not exactly following," Cecil blinked "What do you mean not in Will's case?" Said guy gave a questioning look, equally confused.

"It won't work on me? So it's true that I really can't make a contract huh" Will mumbled with a pained expression as he looked at the summoning circle he had drawn not too long ago.

Lou Ellen sighed " It's not that your unable to make a contract, Will. It's just that you've been doing it wrong all these years"

"But that's how everyone else does it"

"Your right, in theory, that's how everyone else should do it. Not you" Lou pointed out "All I'm saying is that the kind of summoning circle you've been trying to make a contract with is incompatible with the kind if magical residue in your body. That's why nothing happens no matter how many times you try doing it"

"What do you mean his magical residue is different? Isn't whatever magic summoners have in their body that gives us the ability to contract with supernatural beings the same?"

"No, there's actually more than one type of residue. And each of them only corresponds to a certain kind of summoning circles" The witch rolled her eyes seeing the two perk up at the information "Fine, fine I'll tell you two about it some other time but not now" Lou clicked her tongue in displeasure "Humans, so uneducated on this matter. How did I end up being contracted to you again?"

"Well-

\- no, don't remind me" Lou had stopped Cecil before another word comes out from his mouth which most likely has had to do with Cecil's trickery on her. Not that she actually minded. Cecil is a lot cooler than the last summoner she made a pact with.

"So, how is my magical residue different?"

Lou looked at Will with something similar to compassion. She like the guy like one does to a close sibling. He was just too nice, too good and undoubtedly to pure for this world despite the fact that all he had ever gotten were taunts and jeers for apparently being different. But if her current theory proves to be true, then damn he's got lots going on in him that he isn't even aware of.

"The color of your aura. The fact that contracts like me are only allowed to watch on a certain distance must be the reason why none of us had seen it earlier. Look, most summoners either have a pale red or a white like the kind glow around them when performing a summon, it isn't visible except to us what you people call supernatural beings and to summoners that are gifted with what we call sight." Lou pointed at Will "Yours, however, is a different color, it's a pale yellow one which if I'm correct meant one thing"

"What?"

"That there's something in your being that clearly distinguishes you from everyone else"

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work? Will's voice is filled with skepticism as he had finished drawing the kind of summoning circle that Lou had been so sure would work for him.

"Pretty much. Look just try it okay and if it doesn't work then we'll find another solution. In theory, there is at least eight more kind of circle that is compatible to your aura"

Will nodded, deciding to trust the witch and took a small dagger out. With a deep breath, he stood at the center of the summoning circle and pricked his finger and simply let droplets of his blood flow down, initially making its contact on the floor. Then he closed his eyes and began to chant the words he had so long memorized.

At first, it seemed that nothing would be happening and Will is just about to give up when the ground around them suddenly shook, their stance almost breaking as a crack at the center of the summoning circle began to appear and a purple misty glow started surrounding the room and the feeling around them started to darken. Cecil looked at the witch with a worried glance.

"Lou what's going on?'

The witch kept staring at the circle, its cracks growing larger as seconds passed by "This is... Will get out of the circle!"

The boy quickly did as told.

"Should we break the summon?" Cecil had asked with worry as he readied his stance. "It might be hard with just us around but we can do it"

"No that won't be necessary" Lou waved her hand dismissively "Don't worry about it as it seems like the summoning is a complete success, in fact, it turned better than I had anticipated. Which gives me more proof that my suspicions are indeed true"

"What do you mean? What suspicions?" Will made a quick glance at the Witch, eyes filled with wariness.

"...it's nothing. Don't worry about it"

"It's not just nothing. Just tell me, please" The witch looked and sighed.

"Look, I'll tell you when I'm entirely sure about my hunches but for now, it won't do you good to know something that might be untrue" Lou quickly raised a hand to stop Will from asking more questions "Besides," she pointed at the circle "There's some more pressing matter that needs attending"

Lou Ellen had let out a smirk as she stepped forward far enough to not enter the circle but near enough for her to be quickly spotted. A smile formed on her face as the area started to clear and slowly revealing a boy around their age with a complexion so pale and locks darker than coal. What had Will gaping, however, is the pair of black wings attached on his back and the tail that is undoubtedly attached on his lower back area.

He undoubtedly had just summoned a Demon

Will can only stare dumbfounded as a pair of dark brown eyes seemed to have looked into his very soul. The guy who had willed his wings and tail away now had both hands on his pockets, his posture seemed slack and carefree yet had an edge of danger and cunning in them. He stared at Will, probably far too long that it made the blond a bit more self-conscious.

And then a sly smile appeared on the demon's plump lips.

 


	2. Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods! You guys are dam encouraging and very supportive. I didn't expect that the first chapter would end up getting that much support.
> 
> I'm happy.

 

Will Solace had zero ability on making a summon, that much is known since he had tried doing one when he was six. That had been proven wrong when Lou Ellen, the witch Cecil contracted had offered help. Apparently, all this time, there had been something wrong with how he had been doing things.

And now, Will, who had never managed to connect even with a spirit animal had just managed to summon a demon.

Demons, as they have learned in summoning class is actually one of the hardest supernatural being to make contact with much more to try and sign a contract. What with their tricky and cunning nature. They're a species known to be devious and alienating even to their own kind.

"Ah, interesting" Will let out a huge sigh of relief as the demon's gaze on longer focused on him but rather to his surroundings. The demon looked curiously, raising a brow and his facial feature either mirroring disgust or confusion.

"Nico" The young demon's attention went to the one who spoke his name. His eyes slightly narrowed in recognition and he gave a brief nod "So this is the land of humans?"

"Yes, welcome to earth" Lou gave the demon a quick nod and an unenthusiastic wave of her hands.

"Uhm. Sorry to interrupt but are you two going to make a contract or?..." Cecil let his words float by, they understood what he was implying anyway.

Nico had his gaze on Will once more "If I agree with it, what do I get? Tempting, this one thing you humans call a partnership with supernaturals. This contracting thing is rather, ah, remarkable isn't it? Too bad, I'm not everyone else who willingly succumbs to more pitiful creatures"

Will wanted to feel insulted at those words. He wanted to but he can't. Embarrassingly, there are truths to the demon's words after all. Humans are such pitiful creatures.

Then the demon smirked deviously,

"If I won't be reaping any benefits with this, then let's simply forget that this ever happened. Hm?"

"I don't know!" Nico raised a brow, unimpressed.

"Sorry!" Will had his head on an apologetic bow "It's just that you're the first I've ever managed to summon and I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say or how this works and-"

-What do you mean I'm your first summon?" Nico narrowed his eyes "You're what, like sixteen?"

The blond flustered, a little embarrassed.

"It's true, you're his first successful contract" Lou began explaining to the demon and thus saving Will from having the need to do it himself "Why? I already have my theories but I'll be needing more evidence before I'll be able to tell my speculations"

"Now, that's not good enough reason for me to bind myself to him" The demon casually pointed at the human.

"You should" Lou Ellen spoke with a little bit of coercing in her voice "Once you do, you might get a bit understanding of where I'm coming from"

"You didn't even explain anything"

"You'll understand once you do it" Lou encouraged "Anyway, if it doesn't work out, you can always break the contract. It's part of the agreement that if both summon and contractor doesn't work well as partners, the binding shall be allowed to turn null and void through legal terms hereby"

The young demon looked at Will, a feat that had put the human on a certain edge, before giving a brief nod of consent.

"I'm a bit bored back home anyway. I'm sure I'll at least get a bit of entertainment here"

Lou gave Will a quick look of assurance "This is Will Solace" she introduced "The one responsible for your summon. Which means, if you agree to it, you two shall be forming a contract. A bond that will connect you two together. He'll be your companion, your tie in this world while you stay here and in return, you'll be his protector. You are to make sure he stays safe" The witch then pointed at the demon "This here, is Nico and he's a demon. One I've known since young and also a really powerful one at that. To what extent? you can figure it out. Contrary to popular beliefs, demons aren't all that bad but they sure are vengeful and hold a lot of grudges"

"Introductions were done, now we do the contract. So how do we do it?"

"Cecil? Explain"

The boy walked closer and raised three fingers "There are three possible ways to sign a contract. The most common one and easiest to dispel is through the binding of words, basically, you two have to recite a few incantations at the same time whilst inside the summoning circle. Since it's easily breakable, most partnerships start with this one as a sort of let's say trial and error period"

"Next one is through blood contract. This method involves both parties making a bind by means of blood sacrifice" Cecil explained further "Though more binding than the first one, it's still breakable though a lot harder. When a certain kind of trust and loyalty forms between both sides of the party, the first contract is dispelled and they would make a new one using this method"

"Last one, the most binding of all is through a...kiss" Cecil added unsure of both the demon and his friend reaction, "They say it's the most powerful one, having happened only for a few times in total. Unlike the first two, the third one is unbreakable as with it, you agree to bind your souls together" The boy added "Since it would make both as one, as an after effect they'll be able to feel each other's emotions and have some sort of a telepathic connection among other things..."

"But?"

"It was something that hasn't happened for almost two decades" Cecil informed "The last known of it was with a human girl and her contracted, a fairy from the other world. The thing is, though the contract wasn't being denied, no further information about it are known. Not even the name of the human girl or to which kind that one fairy belonged to"

"So..." Lou gave a loud clap to break the silence that formulated soon after "Which do you prefer? Words? Blood? or Kiss?"

* * *

Alecto strolled the palace hallways with panic evident in her eyes, a thing considered being so out of character for the demon. She could only wish that their king won't be in such a bad mood after she tells him her news.

Oh. Who is she kidding? Hades would go ballistic.

His son is currently missing. Their young Lord had just disappeared without a single trace.

* * *

The shadows surrounding the room moved in a seriously fast and alarming rate, gathering around Will and gently catching his unconscious body before he could hit the ground. The shadows gently laid him down before moving back to wherever it came from.

Cecil looked at the demon with a gaping mouth. None of the contracted supernaturals had done it before. "He.. he just manipulated the shadows!"

"A trick only demons can do and with only a few of them being able to actually master it" Lou walked on to Will, checking if his fine "This is not good. His temperature is rising up fast"

Cecil walked over to his friend "But he was perfectly fine just moments ago. How?"

"Now's not the time for explanations. It's getting dark, you both still needs to go home" Cecil was about to protest but one look from Lou made him shut up

"Home. Right"

"Nico, would you be able to take us to Will's home?"

The demon, who had seemed to be drawn into his own thinking after having successfully contracted himself with will Solace, blinked twice before understanding dawned on him "If I knew the way. I possibly could"

Lou Ellen smirked at that "Cecil here would gladly tell you the way"

* * *

"So when are you going to tell us about the difference in magical residues and the summoning circles?" Cecil took his usual sit in the cafeteria with his cafeteria lunch. Lou never bothered hiding her disgust having known what it was.

"Isn't that one from yesterday?"

"Pretty sure it is" Cecil played with his food, stabbing it continuously without care, "Lady in charge says I can't be picky and shoved it on my plate. I did not sign up for this"

"Clearly"

"So? when will you begin teaching?"

"When your friend is up and kicking. Don't worry, give or take you'll just have to wait a day or two. Three at most"

"Okay, at least I don't have to wait that long" the boy conceded "How's Will? I haven't got time to pass by to his house this morning. Is he doing fine?"

"Getting better. You don't have to worry about him"

"Why did it happen anyway? I never got sick after signing any of my contracts. Well, I do get a bit dizzy for a few minutes but that's it" Cecil grimaced at his food "I miss Will and his free lunch. Anyway, why did it happen? I asked you last night but you said it's getting late. Tell me, please"

"Be happy I am merciful" Lou Ellen looked at Cecil with almost pity before opening the book bag she always carries around and taking out several sandwiches. "As for your question, unlike most of us who only needs a bit of energy to form a bond, it's not the case to some. The more powerful ones, like a demon of Nico's caliber, needed to take a lot more energy from their summoner for the contract to be successful and tie them to this world"

"Just how powerful is that demon, anyway?"

"Collect all the considered powerful contracts in your school right now and have them fight him and he'll be emerging victorious without sweating" Lou informed with a smirk "He's already a powerful one despite being so young and he's still growing. There's a lot of raw potential in him that hasn't been tapped yet. Nico, he's not someone you would want to be on the bad side with"

"Remind me that every single day if you have to"

"Gladly"

"On more thing. Why did you tell Will to hide his mark? Wouldn't it have been better if they knew that he's contracted now? Maybe they'll lie low on all the insults"

"But where's the fun in that?" the witch smirked as she absentmindedly tapped the table "Imagine the drama if people found out at during an exploding moment"

"Lou, I don't think that's-" Cecil cut himself out seeing the look on the witch's face "Oh, I think I know what's in your head and I am liking it"

* * *

"Lou Ellen"

The witch girl hummed to in response but didn't look up. "Yes?"

"Will Solace, he's different" The girl closed her book of spells and glanced down from the rooftop she and Nico had situated themselves in. The human, currently on a game of dodgeball with the rest of his class had just ducked to the side, clearly unaware of the fact that he was a current topic of discussion.

"I figured that much"

"He wasn't supposed to... he managed to recover after only a day of me having gotten his energy. It wasn't supposed to be possible" Nico's voice trailed off. Eyeing the little-burnt mark on his palm, a symbol that his contract with Will had been successful. He let out a sigh "He's human"

"We both already figured out that he's not what we thought he is. At least not fully" Lou Ellen let out a smirk "Honestly, the boy was a mystery"

"How so?"

"He never managed a contract, not until I told him to change his contract circle. Also, there's just something about him that has got me drawn as if I'll be safe under his wings which are really weird since I'm not contracted to him and..." Lou looked at the other sternly "It's as if I had seen his face before. Like a brief piece of a currently floating memory in my head"

"But that's impossible"

"It is, but I feel like it isn't. It's really weird" Lou Ellen waved a hand dismissively to avoid further discussion "Now, let's talk about other things. What are your plans? You agreed on a contract, you do know what that meant right?"

"That I'm bound with Will Solace for an indefinite period of time? That's part of the fun isn't it" The demon smirked "For now, I'm going to enjoy my stay here"

* * *

_There had been a certain shift in the air as if the usual feel around it become a lot heavier. A tad bit more dangerous and giving everyone a certain kind of nervous edge. None of them are quite knowing about it yet but a change has started to happen._

_The clock is dangerously ticking as the seconds' pass by._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know much about mythological creatures or the supernatural or contracting circles or auras or whatever I might end up adding in here. There's still no clean slate on whatever will happen to this fic. This is still one big mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this one. Also, what do I even know about supernatural beings? Or summoning circles? Or auras? Or even magic in general? Nothing. I know nothing.


End file.
